Gardevoir's kingdom
by cutiezoom
Summary: a 17 year old kid called Zonrade has made a wish that will make him regret it, for now. he's then kidnapped by something he can't believe: a Pokemon! story made from real dream! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

day 1

i wake up finding myself in my room, feeling lucky i put my lucky shirt, my lucky pants, my lucky shoes and my luck hat on and walked outside and onto a path that lead to the forest waiting for something to happen. now im starting to regret making that wish, i dont exactly like my life, but its definently safer.

_'flashback'_

_'"hey John, Leo! Come here! Shooting star!" i yelled to my bro's. "shooting star?! Where is i-" john ran into the room slipping on my rug. i almost imediantly facepalmed. "sothind sar? wear?" leo wadled in. 5 year-olds never get boring. "wow! mak a ish!" leo yelled at me. i just sighed, "all right." 'i wish that something new will happen in my life and will stick with me forever' i say in mind. i peek an eye open and look around and frown. 'well,' i think 'what was i expecting? s-' my thoughts were cut off as the shooting star shone really bright for a few seconds then went back to normal. this will be something ill never forget!_

_'end of flashback'_

i sit down on a rock and close my eyes as i relax. after a while i hear a rustle i ignore it thinking its a rabbit. then i feel my mind screaming at me to move, except the voice, sounds female? thinking its trying to save me i quickly shoot my eyes open as i see something about to punch me i barely dodge as it comes for a nother punch. this time i slide under its legs, running up a tree as the thing comes after me. as soon as it grabs my leg i over react, as i rip a branch of the tree and whack it on the head as it faints. i slowly drop the branch as i examine the... sudowoodo?! but thats impossible! pokemon dont exist! unless... *crack* hearing a crack behind me puts me into a run not caring where im going as long as its safe! i soon spot a cabin off in the distance, as soon as im at the door i swing it open and shut it closed as i barier the door. "stupid little fool." i stop dead in my tracks "w-what do you-u want-t from me?" i manage to stutter as i slowly turn around, i only then find myself 1 meter away from a lucario. "oh, it's not me that wants you, it's our queen." the lucario's voice sounded dreadful. as if on instinct, i kick it between its legs, punch it in the face and then jump in the air giving a strong kick sending the lucario flying into the wall. as soon as it hits the wall i break into a sprint smashing through a window, falling down a very steep hill. the last thing i remember before hitting a tree and fainting, was the feeling i had, from a pokemon encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but it's hard making your first chapter, and to answer one of your 'suggestions' I'll remind you. I can't really control my dream! so all I do is get my dream and put it here! so if zonrade does something that's physically impossible, DREAM. well enough of that, lets get on with the story!**

Day 2

I wake up finding myself in a bed, with my head wrapped up in a bandage soaking wet. "Heh, must be water" I whisper, but in truth, I know it's blood. Then it floods back, "the chase, hitting the tree, and the..." I look around, "Fuck no." i find my self watching a Gardevoir looking out a window. I only then tip toe to the, door opening it slowly, only to find myself facing a Conkeldur. "Fuck." I say as I quickly notice a large tray behind him and a straight staircase. the Conkeldur attempts to grab me, but I dive under it, grabbing the tray and jumping onto the staircase using the tray as a skateboard "wahoooooo!" I yell as the excitement in my voice die's out from some random big boulders catching up with me. Fast. I lean in trying to go faster, instead, I flipped forward cracking my back, breaking my skull, more, and smashing into a random Gallade, getting the horn on it's chest pierced through my chest as I blacked out.

**Sorry if it's too short but I'm still trying to get the hang of writing a story. Well, man do I ever stop talking, I'm pretty sure that somebody will come stop me from talking.**

**cutiezoom's out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's! I want the truth from you guy's, should I make a truth or dare story? with every character from this story? well if I should the tell me. any way, on with the story!**

Day 3

I wake up in a white bed, with small tubes attached to my everything. I attempt to get up. Result?

I end up falling on my stomach, and clutching my back, giving out a long and loud scream as I feel something as sharp as a dagger sprout out of my back.

When the pain goes away, I reach to the spot where the pain once was. "Feathers?! What the hell are feathers doing on my ba-"

"WILL A GOD DAMN DOCTOR OR NURSE TELL ME WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE WINGS!" I scream at the top of my lungs. After a while, a door opens, revealing a Chansey.

"um, well, you see, you were very low on blood, and we had to give you some blood from our princess and a Fearow-"

"WHO THE HELL IS YOUR PRINCESS?!" I yell twice as loud. the Chansey shrinks back, as a Kirlia walks through the door. "That would be me." "Fuck." I sigh as I dig my face into the pillow.

"When will this nightmare end?"I ask to no one in particular as I sit up. "It's not a nightmare, and it's not bad either." the Kirlia says. God am I pissed. "LISTEN! Why the FUCK did you kidnap me?!" "Because you asked."

"No I god damn didn't!" I say as I get up " I asked to have an exciting life!" I yell even louder, as tools float up, and slowly trap the Kirlia into a corner.

"WAIT! Please stop!" The Kirlia manages to say "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE KIDNAPPED, AND NEARLY KILLED, THEN TO GROW WINGS!"

I just stood there, coming back to my senses, and realizing that I was about to kill the Kirlia, and that the Kirlia was crying.

"What, what have I become?" I whisper to myself, as the tools fall down. "No" I whisper again as I run out of the hospital, and into a random direction, only thinking "I need to heal my inner monster."

* * *

I stop training my psychic, and train my flying ability. First exercise, wing transformation. I begin to pump my wings in and out, trying to get used to it. Then I try flying, only to crash 32 times. Eventually I can fly, and I can't believe what a fuss I made over wings! "Wahoo!" I yell after doing a 360. I decide it's time to apologize. Now, which way did I come from?

* * *

(kingdom: Night time)

"God, this is a big kingdom. Hmm... was it that house? No, no, no..." I think as I walk around the kingdom. "There you are." I say as I take a right turn, finding the castle. I sprout my wings, flying up to every window.

(Kirlia's P.O.V.)

"Why? Why did he do that? All I wanted was for him to stay here." I think, as I sit down onto my giant bed, grasping a picture of Zonrade to my chest.

"Why did he go? Why did he-" "Should I come back another time?" I quickly look up, shoving the photo under my pillow the second I see Zonrade.

"Oh! Um, no, now's a... a... good time." I only manage to say. Shit! Am I blushing? "How'd you get in?" "Window." "But its 30 feet off the ground!" My eye's widen as I see wings sprout out of his back. "Wings." "But, how'd you learn to fly?" "Practice." "When?" "...When I left" "So you left to control your powers?" "I guess you can put it that way." He say's as he shrug's "Why?"

Why? Why the hell did I ask a stupid question! "... For... um..." "For?" "You." Everything then goes blank. For me? He did that for me? He did that for me!

I squeal as I tackle him to the ground. "OOF! Ow, you know, just because I now have powers, doesn't mean I can take tackles any easier, so try to be softer next time." He manages to squeak.

"Sorry," I say getting off of him. Then, B.T.W., perfect timing god, moment of silence with me on the bed and him on the floor.

God, how awkward can it get being in the same room with your crush? "So... what now?" He ask's. "I guess we go to sleep?" "Guess so." He responds as he lie's down on the floor, staring at the ceiling, possibly thinking of today's events.

(Zonrade's P.O.V.)

Ugh! Everything doesn't make sense! Why did I come here to apologize instead of sneaking away? Was it because Pokemon are actually real? Or because I have Pokemon powers? Or is it because of her? "Um... could you sleep with me? I'm kind of scared." She manages to say. "Sure." I say without even thinking. Yep, it was because of her.

**Hey guy's! Chapter's Finished! finally! well, cant stop now! ma dream's a waiting! See you in the next chapter's!**

**cutiezoom's out!**


	4. note

Sorry guys but this story is most likely going to stay on hold for a while until I start dreaming about it. Sorry! 


End file.
